Pass It On
by RaeRae87
Summary: fairy tale with Inu-Yasha/Trigun/Matrix mixed in.written one line at a time by different peeps.pg-13 4 excessive use of pot


A/N: Okay before you read this you must know a few things. This was started towards the end of the school year by some students, including myself (although I wasn't the starter), at an average high school with average high school kids. (Although I tend to argue with the phrase average and my high school being used in the same sentence) It was passed around sentence by sentence to a variety of different kids from different cliques. So you will see a lot of things inserted in by fans of that certain medium. It starts off as normal as you can get then things from books, movies, and TV shows will come in. After saying that I want to say I (and the rest of the students who contributed) do not own the Inu-Yasha saga (although I would like to own Inu-yasha..yummy), Matrix, Tri-Gun, or Mr. Shaw. (He was my World History Teacher.) BTW, I have edited as much profanity as I could. So here goes, have fun!  
  
Once upon a time, there lived a cow in the snowy mountains of a land called Unapotapia. The cow was very happy for a fairy had placed a spell on her. The cow had to kiss three frogs in order to find the sun. But she was so ugly, that not even a frog would have the guts to kiss her. But then a cow named Joe came along and saw her inner-beauty. He looked at her and said, "What's your name?" The cow doesn't tell him her name because she is too busy smoking pot. Joe, the boy cow, convinced her not to smoke after slapping her around, which she developed a fetish for. After slapping her around while she moaned, they both discovered a swanky-elf had stolen the pot.  
  
All of the sudden, the pimped out elf came out with a two-dolla-wench elf. The elves were getting high and started to jump on the cows back. At once, disturbed by the outrageous display of disregard for cows feelings, Joe pinned down the elves and proceeded to torture them in a series of farting and tail whipping.  
  
In an attempt to stop the violence against her pimp, the two-dolla-wench- elf escaped the tail whipping and farting, by flashing the cow. Unfortunately, the flash had no effect for this two dolla wench elf had no [breast]. Suddenly, some monkeys flew out of the [male] cows [butt] and attacked the cow Joe. The female cow, who has not yet said her name, screamed at the monkeys in "utter" disbelief. The monkeys saw her and proceeded to drink her milk.  
  
"Zarbot, I've been expecting you."  
  
The female cow, now known as Zarbot looked up in confusion. What she saw was almost unexplainable. It looked like a troll but did not have a club; instead it had a sword called the tetsuiga. And a little slave called Inu.  
  
"I, Juba, am selling the best pot around. I found out you didn't have any."  
  
"This is all part of your merchandising scheme!" Joe said.  
  
"And what a good scheme it is!" said the two dolla wench elf.  
  
As everyone looked in confusion at the two dolla wench elf, she began to explain that in the melee that they just had, they could have been killed, letting Juba take the pot and take over the snowy mountains of Unapotapia. So Juba took the pot and smoked it all and then another man named Vash came. So they started to fight.  
  
Soon they start to realize that they are in a fake world and mechanical beings are using them as batteries. The virtual place is called "the world".  
  
"Oh no!" screamed the swanky elf who finally re-enters himself into the story.  
  
Upon realizing that he was living in a psuedo-reality, a British looking guy(wearing sun glasses and a black suit) executes a well timed 360* roundhouse kick into the elf's chest, smashing the fairy tale creature through three brick walls and a pane of glass.  
  
All of a sudden, Mr. Shaw walks by in a leather suit and sunglasses posing as Neo. "What is this nonsense? Detentions for everyone!" he said and gave everyone detentions.  
  
"Who the [heck] are you?" exclaimed Vash. (Who, apparently, is no longer too involved with his fight with Juba.) "All this nonsense," he said again "I need a drink-"  
  
"Moo!"  
  
"-No, not that kind of drink, an alcoholic drink you stupid cow!"  
  
Although Vash had a non-alcoholic drink, he was still under the influence. So with Mr. Shaw and Juba there, Vash started his secret moves called "The drunken dufus." So with a series of corny jokes and weird faces, whooped their butts.  
  
Slowly he said, "Drink PowerAde."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Shut up swanky elf!" said everyone in unison.  
  
"Yeah it's not that serious. He just wants us to drink PowerAde so we may charge our batteries!" explained Zarbot.  
  
"Oh-" But Swanky elf was brutally injured once again and possibly shut up for good by Vash.  
  
After this inhumane scenario against elves, they all realized they lived on the snowy mountains of Unapotapia. A land famous for its pot and mountains covered in it. They decided to live on a Pot Ranch together and grow pot for the masses and drink PowerAde all day in the sun. THE END.  
  
A/N: Well that's all. Yes we are a weird bunch of teenagers are we not? And we are supposed to be the leaders of tomorrow. I fear for tomorrow. Please leave a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts, flaming or raving about the story. PLEASE! 


End file.
